The assembly of computer devices involves the positioning of many different components within regions of the housings of the computer devices. The positioning of the components in relation to each other is an important design consideration to assure that the components can adequately communicate with each other and not interfere with each other during operation of the computer. For portable computers in particular, it is also important that the components are securely fixed within the housings to withstand any jostling and vibrations associated with ordinary use.
The main logic board (MLB), which is the main circuit board of a portable computer, typically contains the central processing unit and main system memory as well as circuitry that controls the disk drives, keyboard, monitor, and other peripheral devices. Because of its central role, it is important that the MLB be positioned within the housing such that other components can adequately communicate with the MLB. It is also important that the MLB be adequately secured and protected to avoid damage to the MLB during and after assembly of the portable computer.